


Sober thoughts

by GabbyD BR (GabbyD)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sadstuck, Unrequited Crush
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele ainda se lembrava dos velhos tempos.</p>
<p>Gamzee/Tavros one-sided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sober Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562289) by [GabbyD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD)



O jovem troll se perdia em seus pensamentos, envolto pela escuridão do aposento.

Ainda se lembrava dos velhos tempos, em como era antes do jogo mudar tudo.

Na época em que todos ainda eram amigos. Que todos ainda estavam vivos.

Quando  _ele_  ainda estava vivo.

_Tavros._

Ainda se lembrava das épicas batalhas de rap que os dois disputavam entre si, quando ainda eram best bros.

Se perguntou se talvez naquela época ele tivesse alguma chance com o outro.  
Talvez se ele não tivesse sido tão descuidado. Se ele tivesse se declarado pro Nitram...

Mas já era tarde demais para isso.

O capricorniano pensou em como tudo estava agora. Em tudo que havia feito.

Olhou para a cabeça decepada em suas mãos, tentando inutilmente forçar um sorriso no rosto já sem vida.

_É quase irônico_ , Gamzee pensa.

_Não tem nada de milagroso nisso._


End file.
